Jason's Fatality
by fatalitydragonrider
Summary: Fatality is a seemingly-normal Mexican teenager with a secret. Her views on the human kind is negative and loathsome. Jason voorhees is the world's most notorious cold-blooded murderer. When their worlds collide, will the murderer have another victim meet his blade, or will he acquire something he's longed for all his life? Reviews and faves are welcome! :')
1. Fatality's intro

_Hey there! This is your homegirl fatalitydragonrider!_

_This story is gonna be my first story onto FF guys! Wish me luck! :') Enjoy~_

**_Fatality's P.O.V._**

It was a coldish night, and I can admit that things here at this "camp crystal lake" suck. There's nothing to do here but walk around and do random stuff. I wish I was back at Laredo. I miss turning around every corner and seeing my friends causing trouble with the cops. I miss its entire diverse people, and I miss my best friend Iris. The most I miss about Laredo is the hilarious fighting. I really freaking miss practicing with my trainer when it came to practice fights in my Mixed martial arts preparatory, but it beats being with my careless abusive father. I would do anything to stay the hell away from this guy, after all he's ever done for me, being sent here to work and help out at this weird natural camp is the best thing he has ever done for me. Since I figure that I have nothing to do at all but study for my classes and practice fighting all by myself, I guess I can take a break from all of this stuff and relax here and enjoy what nature has to offer for me. All I can do is lie here on the bed and look up at this wooden cabin ceiling, since everything here's really boring as hell. I guess that's all I can do, right? ... Did I even remember to bring my medication, my hand straps ,my camera and my sketchbook? ... Gosh ... being away from home really bothers me, but oh well...

Well anyways, the people here are so immature. They complain about being outside and following the rules about such stupid things such as "Oh , don't go into the lake after night" and " Don't pick fights with other campers!" .Being in a seemingly all-white camp, I feel really isolated from my people back at laredo. They are with their weird human rules and such. They definitely are against fighting, so I'd best keep my skills a secret. They are such assholes when it comes to following these obviously ignorant childish rules. If they really call camper's fighting a real thing, I would really show them what a real fight is. Oh well, I guess I'll just be here alone in cabin number 4 and draw stuff for my cousin's tattoo shop since I have nothing to worry about…


	2. The Sighting

_I should really be working on my other argumentative paper for my American lit class guys x'D But I just got interested on this story! ;u; _

Fatality P.O.V.

I walked along the camp, smiling as the children played along with one another. I admired their innocence, thinking how much of a future they have for themselves. One red-headed human boy was fiddling around and playing with the other human males of his kind while most of the girls were just hanging out, doing their own girlish thing that girls typically do.

Taking the responsibility of being one of the councilors here at camp bored me, but it was worth seeing the children being happy in their own blissful human nature. Humans are such selfish and disgusting in nature, and my bloodshed with the dragon hunters proved that lust for power. But then again, those were adult human beings. Otherwise, seeing those clean souls interact with one another at play seems to help me find a reason not to kill these feeble weak mortal beings.

_If only they would accept the truth on how harsh reality is for being the last shadow dragon in existence._ I was thinking about this as I watched the children attentively.

I was enjoying their innocent and playful nature until I was interrupted and distracted by this looming shadow that caught my eye. The shadow was gazing at the children while they were at play. I glared at the unexplained anomaly with a sense of bloody and hellish hatred.

Being the last of my kind often led me to protect the weak against the viciousness of the predators in a valiant attempt to preserve their purity. I made my way towards the shadow as swiftly and quietly as possible.

Jason P.O.V.

These children are just playing around while it seems as if they have this "attentive" teenager watching over them. The councilors here were supposed to be watching me instead of making their stupid love , and look what a great and awesome job they did! …

…Though this councilor seems different compared to the rest. Her soul isn't tainted like the ones I have taken for the glory of mommy. This teenager seems so…..odd… she's actually enjoying the children play with each other instead of smoking that bad grass or drinking the bad liquid my mommy told me was bad.

Oops..I think she spotted me…I will have to hide and watch from somewhere else….If I have to kill her, I will make sure to do it as painfully as possible, otherwise mommy will punish me… Afterall, mommy says to be a good boy…


	3. -Freak out!-

_Gosh, I have written only a little bit since the last 2 chapters a day yesterday, And I'm so energized and motivated to actually write something ;u; Being all day at school really bores me, and I've been in a writer's mood today and stuff, so here ya go my loves~_

_Oh, and f.y.i. _

_Any thoughts are marked with italicized and what may be happening may be in regular font :)_

_Enjoy~  
_

A week as passed since fatality last spotted the suspicious shadow that loomed watching the children at play. She has become weary about the bad things that may happen around the camp. Fatality often took nightly strolls after the assigned curfew, dangerously determined to find the oblivious shadow she had encountered earlier. Having no luck in finding the shadowy figure, fatality casually walked back to her cabin with a look of utter defeat. She then took her sleeping medication and was knocked out after a while of thinking.

The next morning came along to expose much of the greenery and wilderness. The sun's rays licked across the camp grounds and welcomed the new day, ultimately calling it a fresh new morning for another of the camp's new activities. The daily announcements went on as one of the other of the camp's administrative councilors dictated on who does what in the morning. The morning's activities were arts and crafting, basic wild survival skills, and other minor things that a camp would usually do.

**_Fatality's P.O.V._**

_Gosh, after looking for the shadow all night, I can truly say that I'm exhausted. Not even my meds will help me cope with how tired I am. My butt hurts from jumping over stuff that was in the woods…Though the woods was unusually quiet when I went to check them out. I had this feeling of being watched, and most of the time my determination to find this shadow led to my aggression to overtake my actions. I rage quitted and went back to cabin 4 to crash. Something really odd is going on here….there has to be something the other councilors are hiding from me. I have to find out what happened. I can sense all this negative energy that goes about the camp. I'm really weary that it might get up to the children. Though protecting these fleshy mortals is way against my being, I have to do whatever I can to protect the young hatchlings…. _

Everyone at camp was busy doing their stuff, cheers and laughter can be heard from the distance. Sleeping in may have been a bad idea at this point, because it was either stay here and follow the rules or go back to my father's house. Oh well, I had to snap out of my medications some time.

I stirred around bed until I realized what time it was. As I lazily rose from the covers of my den, I saw a shadow through the window, gazing straight at me. It was as a lot taller than the window pane, and this really pissed off my morning.

This….Shadow…Was…Staring at me! _Gosh! If I only wasn't so groggy I would have whooped its ass to where it came! _

I quickly got dressed in my white Tap out muscle shirt and some torn up jean shorts, and I quickly put on my leopard flats as I was dashing towards the door of the cabin. My sore legs were threatening to fail me as I quickly put on my fight gloves. I made my way towards the exit until the giant shadow was looming over the open cabin door.

_Dumbass! I left it fucking open! _

I gaze up at the hulking shadow and instead of my fighting instincts kicking in, my body was frozen in some kind of state and my mouth opened, unleashing this type of cowardly scream. My eyes were wide and I felt the air leave my lungs. I have never heard myself scream before. It freaked me out more than the giant standing in front of me.

**_Regular p.o.v._**

While everyone was busy doing their fun and relaxing activities , Fatality just stood there, screaming her ass off at the hulking zombie-killer. She made no move to strike at him, nor did she do anything but scream and scream.

The room was a heap of frozen time as Jason just stood there before fatality.

Jason, who was covered in dried blood from his previous kills, just gazed down at her, tilting his head confused. His mother had told him that this short girl was not like the others, and now he knew why. He had to do something to shut her up before any of the other campers took notice on what was happening.

**_Jason's P.O.V._**

_This was amazing how much scream this little girl had in her. After all my years of killing the bad people, I have never heard this type of scream at all. It was hilarious. I was watching her sleep all night and she barely noticed me right now. Mommy says not to kill her because she isn't like the other bad boys and girls. She says that I have to bring her home so she won't be tainted like those other bad people. I have to be a good boy and do what mommy says, or else I will be a bad boy…_

**_########################################_**

_And done! _

_Omg guys! Dun dun dun! What will Jason do next? Will he kill her, or will he listen to his momma?! Stay tuned! :)_

_Reviews and faves are welcome! _

_Show the love for Jason yo! 3_

_Till then,_

_-Fatality_


End file.
